<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360072">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Asking Out, Awkward Crush, Barista Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Barista Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Cute Ending, Dancer Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Dramedy, Fluff and Angst, Jun is bad at feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy, Shy Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Stalking, Strangers to Lovers, Suspense, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is Whipped, Work In Progress, not as bad as the tags make it out to be, not as dark as the tags make it out to be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Call me when you get home."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon &amp; Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Original Male Character(s), Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9:35 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Who was that guy who was looking at you all day at work?"Joshua asked and Vernon shrugged in response.</p><p>"I don't know,I really didn't get a good look at him."The younger admitted."He's probably harmless anyways."Joshua smirked playfully at Vernon."Probably is the key word in that sentence Vernonie."He reminded the younger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>